Fires embrace
by kkalinowski
Summary: work in progress halted for now
1. Chapter 1

Everything was in place she could finally be adopted and be what he needed, waiting in the hospital bed waiting.

'Dammit' he said the plastic doll fell over in the street it's 'bones' had finally broke off the whitherd doll had fell into a puddle,oddly it had not rained on over a week. With little thought he lifted the doll over his shoulders and sprinted and threw the into a dirty alley. ' fuck what am I going to do now, he spent every bit of money minus some change, just enough for a couple weeks of food if he streched it. But not enough for any form of shelter. He walked through the night knowing knowing he wasn't going to get any sleep at midnight he was a spectacular explosion that rose even through the gates of the school he moved there instead of heightened security the doors were wide open 'I guess anyone is allowed in here these days' he knew exactly where he needed to go with a fire that big there's always a broken doll he ran to facility 1451920 slowed down to not go in winded he walked in past the receptionist he went to the second highest floor through the stairs and made a left looking for a room with a red square on the door out of the eight rooms only one had one. He walked in with a doctor patching a doll with thin line like burns followed by one large one on her left lower back he went and say in a chair need the window the doctor not even glancing at him. The doll just have been in some kind of pain but was oddly happy to see him he watch while the doc patched her together, the doll glancing often but shortly at him. As the doctor was leaving the room he finally asked maybe one of the most important question in his life. ' Do you need a puppeteer?'


	2. Chapter 2

The blast was devastating but worth, near the train ground a large section of the fire proof grass was melted and a huge crater burned away. ' Goddamit I knew you were different but this..' He trailed off standing behind him nita was horrified at the thought of being feared by her friend, but he turned around and simply said good job over the course of two weeks and two days he had been testing her design scrutinizing every flaw. He was studying hard for the exams and for himself he did not want to fuck this up. He was attending classes but he was never officially enrolled or even acknowledged. But his presence was starting to be noticed from him never being seen in light sparring classes or at lunch,and no clothes of his were being laundered, he had no official room so didn't get cleaned or replaced clothes. He managed to keep his clothes clean but they were noticeable wrinkled people were starting to glance at him. Then again he basically stole the room, nita and him know they were going to need a room, going inside the male dormitory looking for a unused room, going by the lock and paint on the door of one room he knew it was not renovated like the rest of the rooms on this hall. He got to work using a set of lockpicks to open the door and walked in liked he owned the place, already left with furniture from the past occupant and a nice looking bed nita practically jumped on it waiting for him.


	3. Chapter 3

It was dark and cold i went upstairs with my blanket to reheat a grilled cheese silently microwaving it. I picked it up it was to hot and i dropped it on the stovetop, i used a paper towel to pick it up and then I heard a loudpop.

Fucking terrorist was attacking again. Grabbing my old rifle and my patch slowly looked out my bedroom an explosion had gone off, counting thirty seconds realizing it must have been a one blast attack I head outside ready to shoot any in my way. I house was boring quickly a kid runs out, others run outside their house screaming "THEIRS OTHER KIDS IN THERE" I run inside to call for the fire house glancing at the inferno outside. Phone cord disconnected I quickly bend down to replug it "DON'T ITS TOO LATE" The kid runs back inside running in threw the buring door on lookers horrified, minutes later A piecing cry of pain overtook ever sound. The window broke as the same kid who ran in jumped out of on fire. The rescue team finally shows out he rolled in the grass to extguish himself one bystander using his jacket to extinguish him he had a blanket with him him inside an unburnt little girl silently "where's


End file.
